Frank da Vinci
Frank da Vinci is an actor and stuntman who worked as Leonard Nimoy's stand-in and background and stunt performer on Star Trek: The Original Series. Da Vinci was an extra in the movie , which was written by Joseph Stefano, based on a novel by Robert Bloch, and featured John Anderson in the cast. Da Vinci appeared in the February 8, 1965 The Man From U.N.C.L.E. episode "The Secret Sceptre Affair", which also featured Jack Donner and William Boyett, was directed by Marc Daniels, co-produced by Sam Rolfe, and had a musical score by Jerry Goldsmith. Da Vinci also appeared in the first two parts of the January 1970 three-part episode of Mission: Impossible episode "The Falcon" as the uncredited character named Sebastian (although da Vinci's face is clearly seen several times in that role.) For most of the two episodes da Vinci's Sebastian was disguised as Mission: Impossible season 4 and season 5 regular cast member Leonard Nimoy's Paris character (Nimoy actually applied the mask disguise on to da Vinci's face in Part 1 of the three part episodes.) "The Falcon" episodes also featured season 4 recurring character of Tracey who was played by Lee Meriwether, as well as guest star Logan Ramsey. Also uncredited in "The Falcon" episodes were Jack Donner and Bob Johnson's voice. Stunt doubles in "The Falcon" episodes included Dick Dial and Charles Picerni. Executive vice president in charge of production on "The Falcon" episodes was Douglas S. Cramer and then future director of several Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise episodes, Mike Vejar, was the editorial coordinator for the "The Falcon" episodes. Women's costume supervisor for "The Falcon" episodes was Dodie Shepard and women's set costumer for "The Falcon" episodes was Andrea Weaver. His nickname, according to William Blackburn, was "Buddy." The Star Trek Concordance and derivative works occasionally list him as "Bud da Vinci". Star Trek appearances File:Brent.jpg|Brent Star Trek: The Original Series Recurring character File:Vinci.jpg|Vinci Star Trek: The Original Series Recurring character File:Eminiar Guard 4.jpg|Eminian guard File:Vulcan litter bearer, Frank da Vinci.jpg|Vulcan litter bearer File:Vulcan aide 2.jpg|Sarek's aide File:Ekosian marshal, Frank da Vinci.jpg|Ekosian marshal Recurring roles * as Brent ** (TOS Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (stock footage) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (TOS Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (TOS Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as Vinci ** (TOS Season 1) ** (scene deleted) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (TOS Season 2) ** ** ** ** (TOS Season 3) ** ** ** ** * as voice actor ** as the voice of Jon Daily ** as the voice of a crewman Stunts * ** ** as stunt double for Leonard Nimoy ** ** as stunt double for Leonard Nimoy ** as stunt double for DeForest Kelley External link * de:Frank da Vinci es:Frank Da Vinci nl:Frank da Vinci Da Vinci, Frank Da Vinci, Frank Da Vinci, Frank Da Vinci, Frank